One of a Kind
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Just because his boyfriend didn't want anything that stood out, his plans for lover rings were ruined. Written for rally drabble. Ren x Masato.
1. One of a Kind

**One of a Kind  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance/Fluff  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Ren x Masato  
**Story Type**: Drabble  
**Summary**: Just because his boyfriend didn't want anything that stood out, his plans for lover rings were ruined.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no__ Prince-sama_ is the intellectual property of Broccoli.

**Notes**: This is from Toki's prompt: "piercing".

* * *

"...What is that?"

Masato was eyeing the package suspiciously, like it was something poisonous or a very bad prank waiting to spring into his face. Ren shrugged it off with a smile, already used to his antics.

"You'll see." He pulled up a chair and gestured for his roommate to sit closer to him. Masato did as he was told, though he was still reluctant; that smile certainly didn't put him at ease. What Ren did after took him by surprise—he had tucked his hair behind his left ear, and he was studying his earlobe intently. He squirmed inwardly, hating the close scrutiny.

"Jinguji—"

"Do you trust me?"

The question was so out of the blue that he didn't know how to respond at first. Trust? Maybe it was too strong of a word to describe what their relationship was based on, but at least he didn't _dis_trust him. Masato nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"This didn't hurt when I did it, but it might sting, so close your eyes, all right?"

What was the older man even talking about? He stared at him before he did as he was told (Jinguji was looking at him with very serious eyes, after all). Something pricked against his ear, and he hissed in response. He almost yelled something obscene when that same sharp thing went through his flesh—but as soon as the pain registered, it was already fading away. There was one more final prick – that surprisingly didn't hurt – before he felt Jinguji pull back.

"All done."

Masato opened one of his eyes and peeked. Jinguji was holding a handheld mirror in front of him already. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out.

"What in the _world_ have you done?" Did this man not know how strict his father was in terms of appearance and how he had to carry on the family name? Why did he have to go and give him an ear piercing of all things!

Masato leaned closer to the mirror and fumbled with the small ear stud, not accustomed to the foreign object. The more he tried to take it off, the more frustrated he became.

"Wait, if you take it out too early, it'll close right back up."

"That's _exactly_ what I want."

"Or it might get infected first."

He stopped fidgeting and gaped at his roommate in shock. "And you _still_ did this?"

Ren couldn't deny that he ignored Masato's upbringing when he decided to do this. "I...just wanted us to have matching ones." He revealed his own left ear and indeed, it was the same as his.

The blue-haired man blushed slightly—how _dare_ Jinguji act like a hopeless romantic! "You...idiot," he finally said, waving his hand.

"Well, yeah," he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I originally wanted to get us rings, but you didn't want anything too conspicuous, but I really, really wanted to have something that was going to _be_ us. And, well," Ren patted down Masato's hair. "This hides it rather well, doesn't it? No one else should know we have matching ones."

He leaned in, and unconsciously, Masato leaned back to keep the distance.

"Unless they're as intimate as you and I."

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: I hate Ren's cheesy pick-up lines, _I can never get them right_.


	2. Check Up

**Check Up  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Ren x Masato  
**Story Type**: Drabble  
**Summary**: A week later, Ren was still being paranoid about infections.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no__ Prince-sama_ is the intellectual property of Broccoli.

**Notes**: This is from Toki's prompt: "sequel to the drabble by the prompt 'piercing'".

* * *

Jinguji was going overboard with his mother-hen act, Masato decided as his orange-haired roommate once again tried to peek under his hair to look at his ears. "Would you please stop doing that," he said irritably, smacking his hand away.

"But I need to make sure it's not infected..."

"I'm sure if it's infected, _I_ would be the first one to know, and I'm sure _I_ can take care of myself if that ever happens."

"...Can't you just humour me?"

"No," Masato replied shortly, having had enough of this nonsense already. "Now leave me alone."

Ren sulked right next to him, put out by how cold his boyfriend was being. Every now and then, he made little noises and sighs, knowing that these would eventually grate on Masato's nerves, and he would refocus his attention back to him. Absent-mindedly, he fiddled with his own earring, waiting for the time to pass.

"...Can you not brood this close to me? It's depressing and my calligraphy is coming out strange."

"I wouldn't if you'd just let me put my mind at ease."

He sighed, tucking his hair back to reveal the week-old piercing. "There, are you satisfied now?"

"What about the other side?"

"You only pierced my left ear! What do you think you're—_hey_!" Masato yelped, feeling his face heat up all of a sudden.

Ren drew back, the tip of his tongue touching his lips in a satisfied smirk. "I need to make sure your other ear is still as..._sensitive_, now that I won't be able to play around with it with the piercing in place. But don't worry, I won't exploit that weakness or anything."

He paused, earning him a suspicious glare from Masato.

Then grinned, and Masato knew that he was going to be trouble and danger tonight.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Because despite his playboy image, Ren is a very cautious and careful person, especially when it comes to his significant other.


End file.
